Tirolian
Tirolian Many Tirolians, free to choose their path for the first time in memory, joined the UEEF. Despite their former caste system, they have proven capable enough to learn new skills from the UEEF. Still, genetic predisposition still funnels them into similar occupations. Science Masters tend to be Military or Technical Specialists, Legionaires tend towards Military Specialist, Enlisted Personnel, or as pilots. Muses tend toward communication M.O.S. options, no matter what their occupation iteself. That said they are not limited by the UEEF, and some will strike out from the norm in an attempt to break free from their caste-bounds. Tirolians typically have slim and lithe builds and may have a slightly unearthly quality to their voices. The individuals may have odd hair colors like purple, blue and green. However, given the hair-dying trend among many UEEF personnel, that is hardly a telling trait. '''01-10% Former Clone Master''': I.Q. 1D6+12, M.E. 1D6+12, M.A. 1D6+12, P.S. 1D6+12, P.P. 1D6+10, P.E. 1D6+14, P.B. 1D6+8, Spd 1D6+12 '''11-20% Former Science Master''': I.Q. 1D6+20, M.E. 1D6+15, M.A. 1D6+5, P.S. 1D6+5, P.P. 1D6+10, P.E. 1D6+11, P.B. 1D6+7, Spd 1D6+5, +2 on Perception Rolls '''21-60% Former Legionaire''': I.Q. 1D6+8, M.E. 1D6+6,M.A. 1D6+6, P.S. 1D6+16, P.P. 1D6+12, P.E. 1D6+14, P.B. 1D6+9, Spd 1D6+16, +1 melee attack and +1 to strike with any weapon (melee or ranged), +15 S.D.C. '''61-70% Former Muse''': I.Q. 1D6+9, M.E. 1D6+7, M.A. 1D6+18, P.S. 1D6+5, P.P. 1D4+10, P.E. 1D6+7, P.B. 1D6+14, Spd 1D6+7. '''71-90% Former Civilian''': Same as humans, except for different colors in skin tone and hair. The skills you gain as background skills are as follows and depend on what you were before joining the UEEF. Some skills, especially ones with direct analogs among the humans, transferred easily. Others not so easily. You gain the following skills, in addition to the OCC, Related and Secondary skills of the UEEF OCCs. If you gain them from both sources, then use the one with the highest bonus. Do not choose another skill in its place. '''Clone Master''' : '''Common and Background Skills''': :: Computer Operation +15% Language: Tirolian +15% Literacy: Tirolian +15% Mathematics: Basic +15% Pilot Hover Vehicle +15%. Military History +10% Lore: Invid +10% : '''Starting Age''': 12+1d4 (Note: The age for the non-civilians is quite tricky. They are formed fully adult and functional, and after a brief period of training become fully integrated into society. They have the same basic lifespan as humans, but are mature much sooner.) '''Science Master''' : '''Common and Background Skills''': :: Computer Operation +18% Language: Tirolian +18% Literacy: Tirolian +18% Mathematics: Basic +18% Pilot Hover Vehicle +18%. Computer Programming +10% Mathematics: Advanced +18% Research +10% : '''Starting Age''': 8+1d4 '''Legionaire''' : '''Common and Background Skills''': :: Computer Operation +10% Language: Tirolian +10% Literacy: Tirolian +10% Mathematics: Basic +10% Pilot Hover Vehicle +10% Climbing +10% Running Choice of one of the following: W.P. Blunt, Knife, or Sword : '''Starting Age''': 5+1d4 '''Muse (Civilian)''' : '''Common and Background Skills''': :: Computer Operation +5% Language: Tirolian +5% Literacy: Tirolian +5% Mathematics: Basic +5% Pilot Hover Vehicle +5% Performance +5% Sing +5% Dance +5% Play Musical Instrument +10% Wardrobe and Grooming +5% : '''Starting Age''': 15+1d3 (Note: Civilians, while not created fully formed, are still subject to strict eugenics controls and have only the children they are told to have.) '''Any other Civilian Occupation''' : '''Common and Background Skills''': :: Computer Operation +5% Language: Tirolian +5% Literacy: Tirolian +5% Mathematics: Basic +5% Pilot Hover Vehicle +5% Gain two skills with a +15% bonus or three skills with a +10% bonus that represent this civilian occupation your character was trained in before joining the UEEF. : '''Starting Age''': 15+1d3 [[Race_and_the_Eight_Attributes|Back to Race and the Eight Attributes]] [[Character_Creation|Back to Character Creation]] [[Robtech:_Long_Range_Patrol_Wiki|Back to the home page]]=